


You Got My...

by mmmdraco



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanji spanks Yosuke. All is not well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got My...

Yosuke braced himself against the armrest of the chair and squirmed on Kanji's lap until his erection was somewhere a little more comfortable than against Kanji's knee and nodded, his legs spread in what he hoped was an erotic fashion. "Okay. I'm ready."

Kanji drew his hand back, pausing when his shoulder strained backward. "Are you sure?"

"Dude, I already told you!" Yosuke squirmed again, wondering if he should have taken off his shirt along with his pants and underwear.

Making a noise of agreement, Kanji brought his hand down, hard, against Yosuke's ass. Almost immediately, Yosuke rolled off of Kanji's lap and hit the floor, reaching back to try to ease the ache. "Ow! Fuck!"

"D-did I hurt you?"

"You got my balls," Yosuke said with a groan and curled up on the floor, still clutching at himself.

Kanji looked down at his hand and cursed how he hadn't quite learned to tell where all of his appendages ended after his latest growth spurt. "I'm sorry?" He crouched down next to Yosuke and looked away, scratching the back of his head, as he said, "Um, will it help if I kiss it better?"

Yosuke stopped squirming for a moment to say, "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt any more than it already does."


End file.
